This invention relates to devices to test electric circuits, and in particularly to devices to test electric circuits while in operation.
There are many closed loop electrical circuits in power plant and industrial applications for which qualification, test and check-out procedures are highly desirable and, in case of failure, actually necessary. The troubleshooting of electrical circuits can be greatly simplified and expedited if they can be monitored while in operation. Moreover, in many applications, electrical equipment to be tested is difficult to access without disturbing electrical connections, e.g., terminal strips, equipment connections and the like. Disconnecting such equipment for test or check purposes interrupts a closed loop circuit and thus disrupts unit operation. Ideally, all units should be tested under dynamic rather than static conditions, and this is not usually possible with conventional trouble-shooting methods and equipment, which require lengthy, indirect and expensive routines.